Si
by Oishiidesuyo
Summary: Jo ha aceptado casarse con Teddy pero ni sabe en lo que ha metido


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de este libro no me pertenecen.**

**Es un libro que leí hace mucho tiempo, cuando llegue al final fue una gran decepción que me ha llevado a no volver a hojear el libro, a pesar de eso quería escribir sobre esos dos personajes que termine amando pero odiando el final de su relación. **

**Comenzaremos con la declaración de Teddy a Jo, solo que en este caso ella no lo rechazara, como me gusta a mi llenaremos la historia de infortunios para llevarlos finalmente a la tranquilidad que traerá su amor. **

* * *

Sabia lo que venia podía presentirlo con solo observar sus gestos, el se declararía de un momento a otro, solo pensaba en la forma de rechazarlo de tal manera que su amistad no se viera perjudicada pero cuando el exclamo su amor, Jo lo detuvo pidiéndole que esperara un poco antes de tratar de convencerla, solicitándole que le diera un mes para tomar su decisión, Teddy acepto diciendo que lo harían a su manera.

Jo lo miro marcharse pensando que se había metido en un gran aprieto ya que su boca y su cabeza no estaban sincronizadas, su cabeza le decía que era mejor dejar las cosas en claro informarle que a pesar que eran mejores amigos eso no significaba que lo amaba, ni mucho menos que cambiaria su forma de pensar con tal de satisfacer sus necesidades sin embargo no fue eso lo que salió de su boca de alguna forma otra parte de ella tenia pleno conocimiento que al darle una negativa su relación de amistad se vería seriamente dañada además que perjudicaría al chico sin hacerle ver que ella no era lo que deseaba.

Un mes había pedido, ese tiempo estaba por agotarse y sus pensamientos seguían en lo mismo, no lograba un equilibrio, se encerraba en su habitación leyendo porque hasta la inspiración la había dejado esos días. Su familia no preguntaba de eso estaba agradecida no quería hablar del asunto todavía, ellos tenían que ocuparse de asuntos mas preocupantes como la salud de Beth y la partida de Amy con la Tía March; los suyo eran solo pequeñeces que estaban a punto de resolverse.

Teddy la esperaba en la cerca, esta vez no podía decir que conocía los pensamientos del chico, el solo se paro ahí, le mostro un anillo he hizo la pregunta que tanto temía para la que ya tenia una respuesta y esta seria una negativa porque no podía amar de la forma que deseaba a su mejor amigo.

\- Si – fue su respuesta sin titubeos sorprendiéndola a ella misma cuando nuevamente su lengua la traiciona

El coloca el anillo en su dedo anular dándole un beso en los labios que le sabe amargo porque se preguntaba no se había negado, antes de encontrarse en ese lugar de sus labios varias veces salió un no pero frente a el esas dos letras se negaron a salir.

Como una muñeca la llevo hasta la casa de su familia llevándoles la nueva noticia, Beth era la menos sorprendida y la única que los abrazo emocionada por la próxima boda que deseaba organizar claro con ayuda de Meg y Amy que los veía con el rostro serio molesta con Jo porque estaba segura ella lo rechazaría y ella podría lograr conseguir su sueño de casarse con quien le había robado el corazón desde que lo conociera pero al ver el rostro de Teddy no había forma de lograrlo al menos por ahora estaba muy segura que en algún momento su hermana lo echaría a perder y ella no dudaría en consolarlo.

La boda se llevo a cabo dos meses después, cuando le preguntaron a Jo si aceptaba a Teddy como su esposo la respuesta fue un si forzado por miedo de avergonzarse a si misma y a su familia cuando fuera ella quien no dijera nada en el tiempo que duro su compromiso. La celebración transcurrió a una velocidad alarmante para Jo que ahora estaba en un carruaje con rumbo a su luna de miel intentando no sentirse nerviosa por lo que sabia venia, hablaba con normalidad aunque su cabeza estaba gritando que había sido una equivocación, que no debía de estar en ese lugar junto a ese hombre al que se había atado, quería escapar, gritarle que el la había orillado a cometer tal error de juicio. No dijo nada dejo que las cosas continuaran como debían ser y eso significaba tomar un barco con rumbo a Paris donde pasarían su luna de miel.

El viaje fue para ella encantador y placentero fueron a los lugares que ella deseaba sin objeciones, regresaban tan cansados que lo único que deseaban eran dormir y fueron en esas dos semanas que por primera vez sintió su cabeza y boca estaban en sintonía, eran días buenos pero la realidad se acercaba.

Al regresar a casa, lo primero fue ir a casa de sus padres a contarles lo hermoso que es Paris y entregar recuerdos que habían comprado pensando en ellos, fue cuando Teddy le dijo que debían irse que la realidad le cayo de golpe, lo siguió sin decir una sola palabra y al entrar fueron recibidos por las personas del servicio que le dieron la bienvenida llamándola Señora Laurence, sonrío mientras Teddy la toma de la mano llevándola con su abuelo lo que le da un sentimiento de tranquilidad que sabe le alegrara los días en esa enorme casa pero esta se esfuma cuando se entra que solo se quedara una semana mas con ellos antes de partir por negocios.

Al irse su abuelo finalmente Teddy le pide consumar el matrimonio y ella no se lo niega deja que haga con su cuerpo lo que el desee; el termina el acto pero el rostro feliz se desvanece, lo que comienza con sus problemas sin que ella realmente se lo imagine.

Durante el primer mes, ellos no se hablan mucho cada uno tienen su propia rutina por las noches es el único momento en el que se ven cuando el hace con su cuerpo lo que desea, ya satisfecho le da la espalda y duerme; por las mañanas el ya no esta en la cama, ella desayuna sola, va a su estudio y se queda ahí escribiendo sin que nadie la interrumpa hasta la hora de la comida, come, regresa a sus escritos, cuando la luz ya no es suficiente va a su habitación y espera a su esposo sabe que el llegara y la tomara, un ciclo sin fin que se rompe a los seis meses de casados cuando la hora habitual de llegada se pasa por dos horas, Jo preocupada espera en la sala pero el no aparece es hasta la madrugada que el llega a tropezones, ella comienza la pelea, el solo parece estar a punto de explotar y antes de que pueda detenerlo la estampa contra la pared levantando su camisón retirándole su ropa interior, intenta luchar pero su agarre es fuerte a pesar del estado etílico en el que se encuentra, las lagrimas comienzan cuando el le pega la cara a la pared y sin aviso la penetra con tanta fuerza que la asusta, su cuerpo ya no lucha, solo se queda quieta esperando que el termine, sin embargo las cosas no suceden como desea, el no esta satisfecho por lo que la cambia de posición, la dobla colocando sus manos en el pared volviendo a arremeter contra ella, su cuerpo comienza a sentirse diferente que las otras veces, las lagrimas dejan de caer y no puede evitar pensar que lo que sea esta pasando no quiere que pare, el no lo hace.

Cuando la ira de Teddy desciende mira a Jo con las manos recargadas en la pared, el camisón levantado y por sus piernas corre sus fluidos, ella parece estar a punto de desmayarse, con delicadeza la toma entre sus brazos llevándola a su habitación, lo que había hecho era imperdonable, lastimarla cuando juraba amarla no tenia escusa a pesar que ella le había mentido. Respira profundo tenia a la mujer que amaba atada aun papel solamente.

Jo despertó sintiendo dolor y tranquilidad una extraña combinación después de asearse, baja esperando encontrarse con Teddy pero le dicen que el ha ido a la casa de a lado y espera que ella pueda acompañarlo, como se lo dicen ella va, al llegar Beth la felicita por tener un esposo tan compresivo, ella no sabe a lo que se refiere solo sonríe. Es hasta ese momento que Teddy dice que ha rentado un pequeño departamento en Nueva York para que vaya y cumpla su sueño mientras el se va de negocios a Europa con su abuelo, la sonrisa que muestra es una que hacia mucho no veía.

\- Debiste rechazarme Jo, hubiera dolido menos – dice a su oído haciéndolo parecer como que le ha besado la mejilla – iremos por caminos separados – es lo ultimo que dice despidiéndose asegurándoles que se verán pronto

Así es como ella había llegado a Nueva York a cumplir su sueño, que pronto comenzó a desmoronarse cuando comenzó a sentirse enferma, al llamar al doctor el le dio la notica que mas temía estaba embarazada, no tenia idea que hacer; podía quedarse o regresar a casa con su familia que seguramente la ayudarían ya que Teddy estaba fuera, lo único claro era que tenia que tomar la decisión rápidamente.

Cuando cumplía tres meses de embarazo conoció a el Profesor Friedric Bhaer al que llamaba Fritz, que deseaba ayudarla no solo con su escritura si no también con el bebé que venia en camino afirmando que tenia experiencia ya que cuidaba a los hijos de su hermana, fue el quien la convenció de quedarse a pesar de la insistencia de su familia de regresar con ellos.

En una carta le informa a Teddy de su embarazo y como única respuesta el le mando un telegrama preguntándole si quería que estuviera ahí; ella medito la respuesta unos días, no podía negarle conocer a su hijo y nombrarlo aunque no estaba segura respondió que, si eso deseaba estaba bien.

El embarazo fue una experiencia complicada al principio pero cuando pudo sentir como se movía dentro de su vientre experimentó un gran alegría, ese nuevo ser dentro de ella le ayudaba dándole la inspiración que había perdido desde que su relación con Teddy cambiara. En el sexto mes de embarazo una de sus historias fue publicada en el diario no podía estar mas feliz, así que junto a Fritz salieron a comer en un pequeño lugar cercano al departamento, en el lugar se encontraron que uno de sus vecinos trabajaba en el lugar y la platica comenzó, la chica era mayor que ella y su esposo había muerto en un accidente de trabajo, ella también los felicito por el bebé que venia en camino, mostraba admiración por Fritz al que le dijo se le veía muy entusiasmo por el acontecimiento, el se mostro apenado ante sus comentarios, Jo solo sonreía por su predicamento hasta que ella pregunto como pensaba llamarlo antes que ella pudiera decir algo el contesto que si era niño Robin y en el caso de ser niña Eliza; si bien los nombres no le desagradaban, estaba muy segura que solo Teddy podía decidir.

Con el avance del embarazo, lo antojos aumentan, al igual que la necesidad de ver a Teddy que sabe esta a solo unas semanas de llegar, no pude evitar cerrar los ojos y recordar esa noche pegada a la pared, despertando agitada y excitada, sintiéndose frustrada por no poder satisfacer esa necesidad que la esta encloqueciendo, nadie le había dicho que estar embarazada le traería ese grado de frustración por lo que decidió que tenia que arreglárselas por si misma hasta que el llegara, no era que supiera como hacerlo al principio solo lo hacia por instinto cuando estaba sola, llevaba su mano a su intimidad y comenzaba a moverla, llamando a Teddy inconscientemente. Estaba tan concentrada en las sensaciones de su mano que no se percato que alguien entraba en su habitación fue hasta que otra mano remplazo la suya que se dio cuenta Fritz estaba tocándola, asustada le pido que saliera. Cuando se sintió lista para enfrentarlo el le dijo no tenia nada de que avergonzarse era normal que una mujer y un hombre que se aman se ayuden a satisfacer sus deseos, ella no podía creer lo que oía a pesar que ella le había contado que estaba casada el le hablaba de amarla, no dijo nada por lo que el aprovecho para besarla y nuevamente ese miedo se apodero de ella, separándose bruscamente. El le pido no asustarse ya que no estaba haciendo nada incorrecto, se amaban y a pesar de estar casada el sabia ella no quería a su esposo si no porque otra razón estaban separados por un océano de distancia. No podía creer lo que el decía como estaba tan seguro que estaba enamorada de él que acaso no le había demostrado que no iba a abandonar a su esposo aunque su relación no estaba en los mejores términos porque entonces el se tomaba tantas libertades con ella hasta el grado de decidir el nombre y apellido de su hijo, eso le molestaba pero no se lo hizo ver no quería lastimarlo más cuando había sido de gran ayuda para lograr que la publicaran.

Antes que las cosas se complicaran mas decidió regresar a casa con su familia que al enterarse estaban extasiados, en el camino le mando un telegrama a Teddy informándole que regresaba a casa.

En casa las cosas eran mas tranquilas pasaba mucho tiempo en con sus padres y por las noches regresaba a la mansión donde el personal del servicio le ayudaba a arreglar la habitación del bebé en camino, fue justamente mientras regresaba a casa después de comprar libros para niños que al entrar noto que ninguna de las personas del servicio habían ida a recibirla, era extraño porque la chica nueva Flora era muy unida a ella, camino y fue cuando pudo escuchar el piano, su corazón salto cuando el sonido se hizo mas fuerte, camino lo mas rápido que pudo mirando a Teddy sentado frente al piano, sonreía al igual que ella. El se acerco lentamente para darle un beso en la mejilla y poner con delicadeza su mano en su ya enorme barriga no hubo necesidad de hablarse ambos estaban contentos con ese ser que estaba por llegar.

Teddy no esperaba que Jo estuviera tan calmada y fuera de carácter pero no iba a preguntar porque en esos siete meses separados estaba seguro muchas cosas habían ocurrido en Nueva York de las cuales el no quería saber. Sí ella le preguntaba que había pasado en Europa el no respondería, si bien muchas mujeres se habían lanzado a sus brazos el solo había correspondido su afecto a una y estaba seguro Jo no estaría feliz cuando le dijera que había estado viendo a Amy de forma mas romántica aunque cuando se enterara del bebé sintió que debía darle una oportunidad a su matrimonio por eso había preguntado a Jo si quería que fuera y ella había respondido rápidamente un sí, regreso a casa sin darle la cara a Amy, solo una nota informándole que debía estar con su familia.

Sumido en sus pensamientos entro en la habitación que compartía con Jo quedándose quieto cuando la ve con la piernas abiertas mientras su mano juega con su intimidad, su mente trabaja rápido acercándose a ella remplazando su mano por la suya tocándola de tal forma que de sus labios solo salen pequeños gemidos que se incrementa con el movimiento de su mano, la mira con detenimiento ella mantiene los ojos cerrados pero en todo el rostro puede ver la excitación subiendo con cada movimiento suyo, que era lo que deseaba ver cada vez que tenían sexo pero ella no le daba porque su matrimonio era un engaño. El climax llego, Jo se cubrió el rostro con las manos al saberse descubierta pero el solo le quito las manos del rostro avergonzado afirmando que estaba bien y no tenia que abochornarse de lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, ya que el estaría ahí para ayudarla.

Desde ese día los deseos de Jo son sus ordenes y esta contento de cumplirlos dándose cuenta que al regresar estaba muy seguro que Amy se había adentrado en su corazón tan profundo que había rebasado a Jo solo para percatarse que en esos día ella había conseguido hacerlo dudar de esa aseveración y mas cuando al tocar su cuerpo ella repetía su nombre con tanta emoción que lograba excitarlo con solo eso.

El parto fue un dolor de cabeza para Teddy que solo escuchaba los gritos de Jo esperar siendo lo único que podía hacer por mas de diez horas, era una agonía, agradecía que su abuelo y el señor March estuvieran ahí acompañándolo o habría sido aun mas traumático. Los tres escucharon el llanto de un bebé y fue entonces que pudo al fin respirar con normalidad nuevamente; al entrar a la habitación Jo tenia un pequeño bulto entre las manos que le entrego sin miramientos, lo miro con detenimiento pensando en que debían arreglar las cosas entre ellos por esa pequeña personita.

\- Gilbert Philip Laurence – dice sentándose a lado de Jo en la cama mirándola sonreír lo que lo lleva a besar su frente antes que se den cuenta los han dejado solos en la habitación

Con el paso de los días se da cuenta que ser padre es un trabajo difícil y agotador pero Jo parecía como si siempre supiera que hacer, no necesita de su ayuda para nada lo cual le sorprende era como si se hubiera estado preparando para ese momento desde que se enterara estaba embarazada.

Esa felicidad no les duro mucho mas cuando Beth enfermo Jo tenia que dividirse por lo que el le dijo que si deseaba estar mas tiempo con su familia en ese momento no lo discutiría ella podía irse ya que el cuidaría de Gil aunque no sabia como lo haría esa clase de cosas no la hacían los hombres de su época pero tenia que intentarlo o Jo se desmoronaría en cualquier momento a pesar de su negativa al principio la salud de su hermana empeoro. El se quedaba en casa con Gil y con ayuda de Flora se ocupaba de alimentar, bañar, cambiar y dormir al pequeño dejando los negocios a un lado.

Fue cuando Gil cumplía un año que Beth murió Jo estaba destrozada ahora no solo tenia que ocuparse de su pequeño si no también de su esposa que no dormía bien, a penas comía y pasaba mucho tiempo en su habitación leyendo mientras se perdía los avances de Gil que comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos. Afortunadamente para ellos la primera palabra de la boca de Gil fue mama que de alguna forma trajo a la realidad a Jo comportándose como la madre perfecta que había sido al inicio.

Las cosas volvieron a complicarse cuando Amy regreso de Europa, disculpándose de no poder estar en el funeral de su hermana, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a Teddy que estaba jugando en la parte de atrás con el pequeño Gil y fue ella quien sembrara la duda en su cabeza sobre su paternidad, asegurándole que el pequeño no se parecía para nada a el, eso era algo que nunca se había planteado antes y la pregunta radicaba en si era posible que Jo le mintiera de esa forma, de su mente borro ese pensamiento la conocía bien y ella no le haría algo así.

Sin embargo Amy no dejaba pasar ninguna oportunidad de hacer quedar mal a su hermana porque estaba furiosa con ella antes de su embarazo tenia a Teddy donde quería, se embaraza y pierde lo logrado porque el decide que lo mejor es quedarse en casa con su familia que andar jugueteando con ella. Jo no podía tenerlo era suyo, tanto el como su dinero y no dejaría que ese pequeño bastardo le arrebatara su sueño por eso cada que Jo salía de la casa ella se acercaba mas a Teddy al principio su hijo estaba presente el se dedicaba exclusivamente al niño si tomarla en cuenta pero Jo comenzó a llevarlo de paseo por lo que tenían mas tiempo a solas que aprovecho para llevarlo a la cama por primera vez, para ella fue un sueño hecho realidad porque si quedaba embarazada no descansaría hasta que Jo saliera de una vez por todas de su vida.

Jo regresaba del paseo que tomaba todas las tardes cuando miro a Flora detenerle el paso cuando escucha el piano va hacia donde sabe que encontrara a Teddy que esta acompañado por su hermana este le dice que desea quedarse con ellos una temporada si no le molesta, claro que a ella no le importa por lo que afirma es bienvenida el tiempo que desee. Con la estadía de su hermana se da cuenta que el servicio muchas veces le impiden el paso o hacen preguntas insignificantes que le retienen principalmente en el recibidor, no dice nada pero comienzan a levantarle sospechas.

Es uno de sus paseos se encuentra con Fritz exactamente a fuera de la puerta de la casa de sus padres, al principio solo lo mira acercarse con una sonrisa, ella tenia que haberle aclarado las cosas por lo que lo invita a tomar el té en su casa, al regresar como se había vuelto costumbre Amy esta con Teddy mientras este toca el piano. Lo presenta como su mentor que ha venido a quedarse unos días ya que solo esta de paso por lo que pregunta a Teddy si no le molestaría dejarlo quedarse en casa a lo que el responde que no tienen ningún inconveniente.

La convivencia es buena entre los cuatro para Jo que no esta viendo mas allá de su nariz, desde el primer día Fritz se dio cuenta de la relación que existía entre la hermana y el esposo de Jo pero no era su lugar decírselo además esa clase de comportamientos era los que le harían que ella regresara a Nueva York y se quedara con el. Otro punto a su favor era su constante compañía que su esposo le negaba no solo a ella si no también al pequeño niño que preguntaba constantemente por su padre. Finalmente pero no menos importante era que la hermana de Jo estaba haciendo un esplendido trabajo envenenando la mente del chico haciéndole creer que el y Jo eran mas que amigos solo tenia que esperar un poco y el solo lo arruinaría.

Gil y Jo estaban regresando a casa cuando comenzó a sentirse mareada, recordaba que Fritz se había ofrecido a acompañarla pero después de la pela que tuviera con Teddy por pasar mucho tiempo con Fritz decidió alejarse un poco, ahora lo lamentaba ya que estaba en la vía publica vaciando su estomago mientras Gil parecía comenzar a llorar. Ese fue el comienzo de los síntomas que ya conocía por lo que al ir a medico este despejo su duda informándole que efectivamente estaba embarazada de dos meses cuando se lo dice le viene a la mente la noche en que pudo haber sucedido que sin proponérselo la hace sonrojar. Se va a casa muy entusiasmada llegando antes de la hora acostumbrada subiendo las escaleras, directamente a su habitación donde sabe Teddy esta tomando la siesta para su sorpresa no esta solo en la cama su hermana esta dormida en sus brazos.

Lentamente pequeños detalles comienzan a hacerse obvios dándose cuenta que Fritz lo sabia molesta va a su habitación preguntando porque no le informo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos; el responde que no le habría creído antes que continúe ella le pide que se vaya de su casa de inmediato.

Necesita saber que tan cercana es la relación de ambos por lo que los engaña haciéndolos creer que se ha ido a su paseo, los sirvientes los dejan solos y ellos se van a su habitación pegándose a la puerta al principio no escucha nada para después comienzan los gemidos y terminan con un te amo Amy. Flora es quien la mira bajar con la mirada perdida.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo? – le pregunta muy segura que esta al tanto

Flora solo cierra los ojos, no sabia como contestarle porque realmente no sabia que era lo que preguntaba cuanto tiempo se habían estado viendo o teniendo relaciones por lo que contesto ambas cosas desde que el se fuera a Europa ellos se veían y justamente después que ella regresara de Europa. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue el sigan guardando silencio.

Ella también lo hizo observando como su esposo le era infiel con su hermana; su matrimonio con Teddy estaba destruyendo su espíritu, sus letras, no podía escribir mas que historias tristes y aun así no podía dejarlo porque muy dentro comenzaba a darse cuenta cuanto lo amaba que ese si que salió de sus labios era verdadero, una parte de ella siempre deseo estar a su lado, tenia que tomar una decisión por su bien y por la felicidad que ella no pudo darle aunque eso la lastimara aun mas.

\- Terminemos esta farsa porque estoy harta – pide en la cena un día colocando su mano en su vientre que comienza a notarse – no me engañan, cada uno por su lado eso deseabas antes de Gil además no es tu hijo no tienes porque mantenerlo, Fritz se hará cargo de nosotros como antes – Teddy no la miraba su mente giraba muy rápido – tomare mis cosas y me iré enseguida – se levanta de la mesa seguida muy se cerca por Flora

Era total mentira todo, habría aguantado por estar a su lado para que sus hijos conocieran a su padre pero al menos eso le debía, ella había dañado su relación diciéndose que era una farsa su matrimonio, tenia que calmarse porque su cuerpo la estaba traicionando.

\- Sabes Flora que es lo peor de todo esto – comienza sentándose en su cama mientras ella termina de arreglar la maleta que la llevara lejos de ese lugar – que creí que el me detendría, arreglaríamos todo como en el pasado – vuelve a llevar su mano al vientre acariciándolo

Con ayuda baja sus maletas que son subidas en el carruaje espera unos momento pero el no se asoma para nada, sube al carruaje con su pequeño en brazos dejando atrás a Josephine Laurence mientras al pasar por la casa de sus padres Jo March debe regresar para poder enfrentarse a un mundo sin la ayuda de su acomodado esposo sin embargo antes que pueda continuar con la huida la carreta es detenida, el abuelo de Teddy se sube informándome que no tiene que irse de casa.

La llevan directo a su habitación donde se recuesta dejando que solo por un momento todos sus problemas se terminen aunque sabe están a punto de comenzar. Por la mañana su madre llega a su casa buscando respuestas al comportamiento extraño de Amy que dijera era culpa de Jo que la corrieran de la mansión Laurence, Jo se queda callada pero el abuelo no, le habla sobre un conocido que visitara hacia unos meses que le dijo que su nueva nieta era una mujer hermosa ya que se la habían encontrado en el teatro con unos amigos cuando el la describió supo enseguida que se trataba de Amy, la duda creció por lo que al volver a casa pregunto a los mozos que era lo que pasaba y ellos le contaron sobre la infidelidad de Teddy hacia Jo desde que Amy regresara. Jo no podía ver a su madre a los ojos realmente no esperaba que el asunto llegara tan lejos pero Amy había cometido el error de alardear ser la señora Laurence sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Teddy se unió a la reunión, su abuelo le informa que tiene suerte que nadie mas este al tanto de tal amorío o la reputación de su familia y la de los March se vería seriamente afectada, en cuanto regresaran a Europa se dedicaría a desmentir los rumores que Amy había estado esparciendo, mostrándose como un esposo amoroso.

\- Gil ni siquiera es mío – dice muy molesto exteriorizando toda la ira contenida en las ultimas horas – Jo… - antes que pueda seguir la señora March le da una bofetada que lo hace callar

\- Escusas – es lo único que dice volviendo a su asiento

La discusión entre Teddy y su abuelo apenas comienza cuando Jo se siente mareada por lo que lo que dirá hará que la disputa termine.

\- Teddy – lo llama el no parece haberla escuchado – Teddy – esta vez si ha llamado la atención del chico – mentí, solo quería que… debo descansar ha sido… - la ayudan a levantarse es solo hasta ese momento que su vientre abultado se hace mas visible

Antes que Teddy pueda tocar su vientre ella se hace para atrás saliendo de la habitación lo mas rápido que su piernas se lo permiten hacia el jardín donde va justamente a esa cerca donde le pidiera casarse con el. Amy la ve desde su habitación tocar su vientre y la ira se apodera de ella como nunca antes sin pensarlo sale de la casa amenazando a Jo con un palo de escoba gritándole cuanto la odia, ella mira con horror cuando al hacerse para atrás su hermana cae con fuerza acto seguido se lleva los brazos al vientre.

Teddy es quien la levanta del suelo llevándola a la casa pidiéndole a su abuelo que traiga al doctor rápidamente, ella no deja de retorcerse de dolor en cama, su madre la toma de la mano y es hasta ese momento que puede ver sangre sobre su vestido antes que pueda decir algo lo sacan de la habitación. El medico llega pero las cosas no se ven favorables para Jo que sigue perdiendo sangre y el no podía hacer nada solo estaba sentado frente a su piano pensando en que la perdería y no solo a ella al ser dentro de ella, como había permitido Amy nublara su juicio cuando su Jo respondía a sus caricias con amor pero no le fue suficiente.

Una chica del servicio lo llamo diciéndole que su esposa deseaba verlo, con miedo camino hacia la habitación ella estaba recostada en la cama muy pálida por las lagrimas de su madre era mas que obvio que nada estaba bien, ella sale de la habitación dejándonos solos.

\- Teddy creo que al menos te debo la verdad antes de partir – comienza con voz tenue pidiéndole que se acerque – no deseaba casarme contigo pero una parte de mi no pudo dejarte ir, no comprendía porque hasta que fue muy tarde – el la mira con un nudo en la garganta – comencé a sentirme diferente la noche antes de tu partida a Europa, en Nueva York pesar que Fritz me ofrecía cuidarme yo solo quería que estuvieras conmigo, regrese a casa porque quería estar a tu lado pero las cosas no salieron como debían – las lagrimas comienzan a caer por parte de Jo – Teddy escucha bien porque tal vez sea la ultimo que diga – le extiende la mano para que el la tome, el lo hace arrodillándose para acercarla a su pecho – cuida a Gil nuestro pequeño, cuida de mi familia… prométeme lo harás – el asiente con la cabeza intentando retener las lagrimas que amenazan con caer – Teddy no lo supe en ese momento pero ahora se te he amado desde que nos conocemos, Te amo Teddy – ella retira las lagrimas que caen por sus ojos colocando su mano en su mejilla

\- No puedes dejarnos ahora Jo – pide colocando su mano sobre la de ella en su mejilla – no puedes decirme que me amas y luego abandonarnos – se acerca besando sus labios que se sienten fríos

Es el medico quien le pide salga de la habitación, Teddy no puede evitar sentir que su mundo se derrumba totalmente, afuera su cuerpo no deja de temblar es hasta que su abuelo dice que esta bien si llora que las lagrimas caen.

\- Ella no puede morir, que será de Gil y de mi sin ella – el aire comienza ha faltarle la señora March se acerca pidiéndole respire profundo

Lo llevan a la sala donde están todos en la espera de las noticias del medico, informándoles que si pasa la noche su probabilidades de sobrevivir son mas altas y no solo las de ella también las del bebé en su vientre. Flora al escuchar eso respira mas tranquila sabia muy bien la señora no se dejaría vencer tan fácil, así que iría a la cocina a preparar algo de comer sabia iba a ser una larga noche.

Por la mañana el nudo en la garganta de Teddy se afloja un poco Jo estaba con vida hasta ha probado un poco de sopa, eso quita un gran peso a todos. Mas tarde Flora le informa que Amy esta fuera pidiendo verlo a lo que el dice que si desea ver a su hermana es bienvenida pero si lo que desea es hablar con el no puede atenderla. Ella entra aunque después de unas horas se acerca a el tratando de hablarle pero le pide que se vaya ya que su relación ha terminado y de ahora en adelante la tratara como lo que es la hermana menor de su esposa.

Gil juega con su padre y su abuelo cuando miran a Jo bajar las escaleras ayudada por su madre, respira aliviado al verla sonreír, se sienta extendiendo su mano hacia Teddy pidiéndole que se acerque, al oído le pide le pregunte nuevamente, al principio el no entiende a lo que se refiere pero finalmente comprende que lo que desea es darle un nuevo comienzo a su relación. El sube corriendo hacia su habitación trayendo consigo un regalo que hacia mucho comprara en Paris pero no había podido dárselo.

\- ¿Cásate conmigo Jo? – le pide arrodillándose mostrándole un anillo mas sencillo que el que le ofreciera la primera vez

\- Mil veces si, Teddy – responde dejando que el coloque el anillo en su dedo acompañando al viejo

Se sienta a su lado sonriendo como ella mas cuando el pequeño Gil corre hacia sus padres muy emocionado.

* * *

Amy estaba en casa de sus padres presentándoles a su hija, hacia cuatro años que no veía a Jo ni a Teddy desde que ella recuperar la salud emprendieron el viaje a Londres donde llevaban viviendo todo ese tiempo por lo que le sorprendía ver mucho movimiento en la casa de a lado, pregunto a su madre y esta le dijo que tal vez el abuelo de Teddy regresaría por unas semanas. Su madre estaba equivoca un carruaje llego y de ella bajo Teddy sosteniendo en brazos a un niño ofreciéndole la mano a su hermana que bajo mostrando orgullosa su vientre abultado y finalmente otro niño que reconoció como Gil, en lugar de entrar en la mansión caminaron directamente a la casa de sus padres.

Jo había conseguido lo que ella quería el amor de Teddy mientras ella solo tenia a un hombre rico al que detestaba con el cual tenia una hija y no podía evitar sentirse celosa que ella sonriera con tanta felicidad mientras ella solo había sentido eso a lado de Teddy quien solo tenía ojos para su nuevamente embarazada esposa.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de sus padres presentaron al niño en los brazos de Teddy como Theodore Louis Laurence, además de informarles que regresarían a vivir a lado ya que Jo había conseguido que le publicaran un libro, la vida en Londres se había vuelto muy ajetreada. Amy no pudo seguir escuchando sobre lo felices que eran tomo a su hija he hizo de cuenta que necesitaba dormirla solo para alejarse de ellos, su hermana la había vencido.

FIN


End file.
